Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to smoking pipes and more particularly to a long pipe for the consumption of smokable products.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of pipes for the consumption of smoked organic products is known in the art. There are numerous types of pipes that have been used over the years to smoke tobacco and other organic products. The Native American peace pipe has been in use for over 200 years. In addition, there are numerous types of pipes used to smoke tobacco, cannabis and other organic products. These include water pipes, straight pipes, steamroller pipes, briar pipes and numerous specialty pipes. Many pipes for smoking cannabis are small and made of glass, since glass avoids any interaction of the heated smoke with wood or other material. Glass pipes however are fragile and have the tendency to get hot. The common element of various cannabis pipes is a narrow screened receptacle called a stem which may be a long flexible tube or a rigid tube. The smoking material is placed in the receptacle and lit with a heat source while air is drawn through the bowl and stem to the user (See. Wikipedia under Cannabis Smoking). However, the typical glass pipe is fragile and difficult to clean, and it usually has only one fixed bowl of a various sizes and shapes.
With many states now allowing the medical use of cannabis, and at least two states at the present time (Colorado and Washington) allowing the recreational use of cannabis by anyone of legal age, there is a renewed interest in pipes that are designed specifically for cannabis. Of course, any of these various pipes can also be used with tobacco or other smoked substances. It would be advantageous to have a long pipe for smoking that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art pipes, in particular a pipe that is easy to clean, protected from breakage and can be supplied with interchangeable bowls.